Clandestine Lothario
by Blond Gamer Girl
Summary: “This is mercy compared to what they’ll do to you. You have one minute to pray to whatever god you hold dear.” As she pressed her forehead to the barrel of his gun, Dabria stared into his eyes and waited. This ties into Pirouettes and Polka Dots


Clandestine Lothario

Chapter 1 - Torture

Escape: Desparately wanted now that Dabria had a boyfriend to run to. Not that she didn't love her family but their over protectiveness made her life miserable. Running Away: Easily done now that she was eighteen and had a trust fund and her own money. Dodging her security her favorite mall in Connecticut, Dabria ran to the parking garage to meet a tan dark haired athletic man who waited in a red convertable. "Phillip, I did it." Quickly, she kissed him before he zoomed away. Only a few days ago, she fell deeply in love. Normally, he wasn't her type but there was something special about him.

"It's you and me baby all the way." He flashed a toothy white smile. "I've got a surprise for you in New York."

Somewhere around Stamford, they made a pitstop. "Cherry soda," Phillip offered. After she finished her drink, Dabria dozed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Beneath her, Dabria felt a cold cement floor with no idea where she was or what time it was. Around her, she heard several voices. On she recognized, Phillip. "Delivered as promised," he said.

"It's all there," replied a gruff voice.

Another voice spoke as well. "Jeb, your services are required at the warehouse."

Dazedly, Dabria glanced up to find herself surrounded by several men. Most wore business suits and all were pale. Some carried weapons. Sereptitiously, she focused on one of the guns. The moment is started to move a sharp pain shot through her right wrist. Glancing down, she wore an odd electronic bracelet. _How did they know?_ _Time to figure a plan B._ Surveying her surroundings, the rectangular brick room looked like an empty warehouse with a camera in one of the corners. Dabria knew the danger she was in and she knew of only solution. Forcusing her mind, she tried to call forth an ancient power. "Valde quod vox res of vetus …"

_Crack!_ One of the men slapped her across her cheek, slamming her back to the floor. "Tape her mouth."

Roughly one of them taped her mouth shut with duct tape and secured her hands behind her back. Later, a man walked in carrying a leather old time doctor's bag from what Dabria could see from her vantage point on the floor. "A rain coat," one of the men commented.

"For the blood," he replied in a New Jersey accent. "What information do you want from her?"

"We know that her parents somehow captured the power of the ancients. We thought it could only be used by one of our kind but somehow she has it. Don't let her speak latin. If she does, she can invoke it. We need to know how her parents did it." Paper crinkled nearby. "Your usual fee."

Someone else from the other side of the room spoke. "I can interrogate her. Why don't you let me have some fun?"

"Your victims die and don't give any information. Jeb has proven himself several times over."

Forcefully, someone grabbed her by her hair and dragged her. Desperately, she crawled to keep up, glancing at the doctor's bag in his other hand. Minutes later in a smaller brick room a steel door slammed sealing them in. A chair screeched across the floor. The doctor bag snapped open and he propped up two speakers against the wall. An MP3 player provided sounds of torture before he took the chair in front of her. Now she dared to look up to see the face of her tormentor.

Sitting before her, a man with shoulder length red hair wearing a forties style hat, watched her intently. "Even if I don't torture you, they will. You'll beg for death. Do you know what they are, what I am" Dabria nodded for she knew they were vampires. "They are old and powerful, far more powerful than me. Even if I wanted to defeat them or escape I couldn't and I would endanger my mission. They have wards guarding the entrance. Do you understand how hopeless the situation is?" Dabria nodded. "Sometimes one should show mercy." The man pulled out a gun with a silencer attached. "This is mercy. You have one minute to pray to whatever god you hold dear."

As she pressed her forehead to the barrel of his gun, Dabria stared into his eyes and waited.


End file.
